DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3 is a crossover fighting game by Bandai Namco. It was released in March 8th, 2019 on the PS4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch. Season 2 will start in 2020. Plot The Harbinger of Time has begun to wreck havoc on the multiverse, merging various worlds to his own design, but at the same time, crossing over to OUR world. A new hero, or should we say... a fan, has been selected to save the worlds and fix the problem at it's source. Shadows of the Fallen Some time after Development Unlike the previous two games, this one is being co-developed by Bandai Namco with Ubisoft being served as the publishers. It also uses the Unreal Engine 4 in a similar fashion to Jump Force. However, it uses similar mechanics from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. Except Ryo Saeba, who's moveset is heavily borrowed from Jump Force, the rest of the roster's movesets were not only created from scratch but were also updated for the returning characters. As for the models, everyone was created from scratch. For example: Frank West's moveset is a mix of his MVC3 and his Project X Zone counterparts. The WWE representatives, the Super Sentai representatives, the YouTubers, and recently, both Orange Cassidy, Jon Moxley and Trent Baretta from All Elite Wrestling, were created in a similar fashion to Negan from The Walking Dead when he appeared in Tekken 7. The official renders were made by Tsuji Kawano, a long time character illustrator of Soul Calibur. According to the director, support of the game will last until 2020. Roster The roster has 68 characters with 12 more as DLC. New Protagonist Playable Characters (Male) Playable Characters (Female) Playable Characters (DLC) Support Characters This time, the Support Characters have increased to 47 NPCS Due to the game being a mega crossover, at least over than ONE THOUSAND characters have been revealed. Kamen Rider * Ryuga Banjo * Kazumi Sawatari * Misora Isurugi * Gentoku Himuro * Takumi Inui * Mari Sonoda * Phillip * Ryu Terui * Akiko Narumi * Tsukasa Kadoya * Daiki Kaito * Momotaros * Urataros * Kintaros * Ryutaros * Sieg * Owner * Naomi * Yuto Sakurai * Deneb * Tsukasa Kadoya (Major Character) * Daiki Kaito * Narutaki * Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black, one of the non playable bosses) Super Sentai * Right Suzuki * Mio Natsume * Gai Ikari * Captain Marvelous * Bado * Amu * Kairi Yano Bully * Pete Kowalski * Johnny Vincent * Parker * Algie * Christy Martin Death Note * Light Yagami (Major character) * Matsuda Samurai Warriors * Kai * Ujiyasu Hojo * Nobunaga Oda * Kenshin Uesugi * No * Ujiteru Hojo * Yoshihiro Shimazu * Nagamasa Azai (Warriors) * Ujizane Imagawa * Aya Saw * Logan Nelson * Dr. Gordon * John Kramer Goosebumps * Billy Deep * Sheena Deep * Carly Beth * Sabrina * Luke Morris * Lizzy Morris * Evan Ross * Sarah Maas * Amanda Benson Far Cry * Hurk Drubman Jr. * Nick Rye * Sharky Boshaw Stages 36 stages have been confirmed for Season 1. Post Launch Content Season 1 Pass (June - December 2019) * "The changes in the Timeline have altered the multiverse history....... but sixteen new fighters will join the fight to restore balance to the universe." - Official description Contains sixteen characters (12 playable and 4 support), four stages, a lot of character customization items and a lot of music Characters * Daithi de Nogla * Asuka Otori * Takeda Takahashi * Kamen Rider Woz * Cullen Rutherford * Medaka Kurokami * Shovel Knight * Hikaru Hoshina * Drew McIntryre * Jo Amon * SwaggerSouls * Hibana * Kurumi Mugen * Ser Barris * Lala Haguromo * Billy Deep Season 2 Pass (January 2020) Contains twelve characters (10 playable and 3 support), three stages and more. Characters * Misaka Imouto * James Ironwood * Kamen Rider Zero-One * Xiang-Ying * Ryuji Goda * Orange Cassidy * Jon Moxley * Naga Ray * Cyberdemon * Akuma * Izu * Trent Baretta * Balance Soundtrack Due to the nature of the game itself, the soundtrack has at least four discs. The DLC soundtrack is being done by two of the composers of Death Battle DLC # Team 6 # KODO # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Tri Soldiers (Nogla, Asuka and Takeda) # Black Prophet # The Inquisition # Medaka's Belief # Prophet's Royalty (Woz, Cullen and Medaka) # Strike the Earth! # The Stars of Hope # Gallantry # Definitive Gallantry (Shovel Knight, Hikaru and Drew) # Fierceness Warrior # Soul Chamber # Coming Back Down # Fierceness Soul Joint (Jo Amon, Shang Tsung and SwaggerSouls) Reception The game received critical acclaim by fans and critics with the praise coming from it's graphics, story, roster and gameplay mechanics. However, it was criticized due to it's misblamed DLC approach. TJ Miller's performance as Kronos was met with universal acclaim. Controversy Despite that it's one of the biggest crossover games yet, the entire development team had to overcome a lot of obstacles in order to achieve their goal, which was why Cross Evolution Climax 3 had a TROUBLING run before and after the release date. Nevertheless, it still managed to receive overwhelming positive reception due to it's unique approach. The Right Approach, Wrong Understanding Due to a mishap in the Season Pass explanation, which was caused by a huge typo on the description, many fans were upset over the DLC, not because of their approach, but because of a misconception. A lot of people have since asked: What was really the point of the Season Passes if there's a lot of content in the game in the first place? Producer's response: To satisfy the fans as much as they can. It's mostly a heartwarming response, but some are still suspicious over how they handle DLC for the third game. What doesn't help is that the free DLC this time around is taking a similar route to Dynasty Warriors 9 (Seasonal DLC content. Of which Kyle confirmed that the DLC will depend on the popularity of the game itself), something that upset a lot of people (Most likely due to how the DLC of Dynasty Warriors 9 was heavily criticized for being overpriced, Seasons 2 and 3 were the most notorious). This was somewhat averted mainly because the producer wanted to see what their reactions would be if he went through that route. And while it was averted, with the DLC passes instead taking a year (Season 1 in Late August and Season 2 in January 2020), the rumors of this game having 'scummy' DLC practices almost ruined the game's reputation. It's a miracle the game was met with acclaim and praise despite having horrible sales. Anime Overload and Kagura's inclusion A couple of people were disgruntled by roster, with most of the characters being hailed from the anime genre. This caused a huge divide on whether the game should be taken seriously or be enjoyed by the fans. One side wanted the game to be serious while the other side just likes the game as it is and there was a third party that loves the game regardless of the tone. The worst offender of this is the K-ON! representatives (Yui, Azusa, Mugi and Ui). Many fans believe that the K-ON! representatives don't deserve to be in the game considering that moe is rather hated through the anime community, despite that K-ON! is a beloved anime worldwide. Needless to say, the majority of the fans just can't catch a break. But that's not the only issues the game had Hikaru Hoshina's addition divided things further considering that her series was still ongoing during development. While many love the idea of another Pretty Cure in the crossover, some still think that Hikaru being in the game is a bit too soon, despite that characters like Tsubame Kamoi and Asuka Otori were part of the legendary crossover. Kagura Izumi's addition to the base game was divisive to say the least for a couple of reasons. While Kagura Izumi's a popular character, there were some factors as to why her reveal was divisive. One: She is a ranger from one of the four divisive Sentai seasons post Gokaiger (That series alone was acclaimed and is highly regarded as one of the best Sentai seasons in the franchise's history) and pre Zyuohger (That series managed to win people back into Sentai despite budget issues): ToQger (Though ToQger managed to be well received later on due to Ninninger being worse in terms of reception). Two: Super Sentai Strongest Battle was airing at the last stages of development so she was added at the last minute, which led people into thinking that Kagura was added as a way to shoehorn for that under Toei's request (Given that Kagura's in that mini series, it's highly regarded as so in spite of the producer saying that it was not the case). And Three: Kagura was yet another issue some fans had in terms of the female roster (We won't go into details why). Despite this, she is often regarded as one of the best characters to use. Roster Problems The playable character roster in general has this problem due to the amount of representatives for WWE, both Dynasty and Samurai Warriors, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai (Due to Naga Ray, Jan Kando and more) and Yakuza. The NPC Problem Similar to MKX and MK11, a lot of fans were not happy that most of the characters appearing in the game are non-playable although this is justified to a HUGE extent as it was revealed that there were so many to choose from for being playable that they couldn't decide on who should be playable or not. Speaking of, the reveal that Altair from Re:Creators will be in the game turned off a lot of fans. Of course, the director had to explain that Altair is not a playable character but a key antagonist in the game's plot, which made things worse, leading some fans to accuse the producer adding her for the plot considering how the Re:Creators series ended (In the director's case, he had no idea about the series during development and only added her as a way to deliver a huge middle finger to both creators involved before). However, it also left an impressive impression due to the reveal of obscure characters and real life people such as Jessica Jones, Game Grumps and the Goosebumps HorrorLand characters. Also, Altair being nerfed down to being an OP villain and NOT being an Immortal villain was met with a lot of praise from the anime community due to how fans were sick and tired of Altair getting away with her actions. The Overall Treatment of Team RWBY The lack of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee as playable characters, as well as Adam Taurus being playable instead, has divided a lot of fans. Some think that Ruby and Weiss deserve to be in the game with Yang and Blake while others think that Adam Taurus being in the game was to compensate for those that were upset at how RWBY Vol 6 ended. What's worse is that Yang and Blake are actually antagonists, something that didn't go unnoticed by the RWBY fandom. Reception was so bad that the producer decided to anger the RWBY fandom even more when, in Season 2 where out of the RWBY characters, only James Ironwood has been confirmed as a playable character, dashing all hopes for the rest of Team RWBY as well as JNR, Qrow and the other character since the producer confirmed that Ironwood's the only RWBY representative to be part as DLC. It makes you wonder if the producer did this to make the RWBY fanatics pay for ruining the show due to their shipping antics. Sequel A fourth game has been confirmed to be in development since the start of 2018. Trivia * The director claimed that there may not be any Kamen Rider reps this time around due to the Heisei era ending. However, Zi-O is an exception to this because the series will be part of the new era, which is why Black Woz was confirmed to be a support character. Kamen Rider Kaixa, Woz and Joker were only added due to fan requests. * The reason why Kagura Izumi joined the roster was due to the Super Sentai Strongest Battle special though it actually turns out that her actress was excited to reprise her role in a video game. * The release window for the game is an interesting one given that the game will be released at the same time as Devil May Cry 5. * Despite that the game has similar mechanics like Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, the game itself may might as well be the closest thing to be a spiritual successor to Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * The official cover shares some similarities to the Jump Force cover except that there are eight characters along with The Harbringer of Time and the protagonist. (Xavier Woods, Kamen Rider Build and more) * Despite claims, it was confirmed that The Harbringer of Time, or Kronos, is not Kronika but someone else that has a history with Shinnok. * According to the producer, he had to get EVERYONE's permission for their characters, including Scholastic and R.L Stine, who Kyle commented that they were difficult to ask, the Geronimo Stilton franchise, of which Kyle had to travel to Italy to finalize a deal, the Jason Bourne series and the John Wick franchise, both of them being the most difficult to convince. * Drew Mcintyre, Hikaru Hoshina and Billy Deep weren't actually supposed to be part of the DLC roster, but they were added due to the ongoing run of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure (Which happened during DLC development), Mcintyre's recent resurgence and a lot of requests for Billy Deep. * This game is notable for winning a Guiness World Record for most characters in a fighting game. * This is Kouji Tsujitani's final role before his death. * Due to the very nature of the game itself, the rating somehow has a MA15+ in Australia, most likely due to the presence of blood, coarse language and Kamen Rider Ouja